


Quick Night

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BD still has both eyes, Fluff, Implied Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and watched all of tfp, by gays for gays, everything is still ok, if you reeeaaaally squint, nothing really happens tbh but it’s feelsgood, sensual, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: self-indulgent soft and sensual KOBD because i’ve had enough angst





	Quick Night

**Author's Note:**

> super short, i wrote this on a whim, i’m just a sucker for bd knowing how to melt ko

Knock Out lied down on his shared berth, adjusting himself so he could be comfortable. He glanced over to the bigger blue bot in the room and took a deep vent.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, big guy—” Knock Out started saying, catching Breakdown’s attention, who turned to look at him. “—because I will _not_ hesitate to kick you out of the berth if you so much as _scratch_ my paint.”

Breakdown couldn’t help but chuckle at the familiar words he’d gotten so used to hearing. “Relax, Knock Out. I’ve known you long enough to know what you do and don’t like. It’ll be fine.”

He climbed onto the berth and crawled towards Knock Out. It was sloppy and quite _un_ sexy, but Knock Out didn’t care. It didn’t matter to him. He _loved_ this mech. He couldn’t _wait_ for their ceremony once the war was over and they traveled home.

“It better be,” Knock Out said, sternly. Breakdown’s smile never wavered.

“And I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“You _better_ not.”

Large, gentle servos trailed over Knock Out’s thighs, tracing small circles spiraling upwards.

“Trust me, yeah?”

Knock Out couldn’t help the shiver that went down his back. That wasn’t _fair_. Breakdown wasn’t allowed to do that, yet he still _did it._  It rendered Knock Out a useless _mess._

He bit down his dentae and looked up at Breakdown’s gorgeous golden optics, getting lost within those loving oceans.

“Nng… I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” Knock Out adjusted himself one final time to lean back. _He’d be enjoying himself tonight._ “Get to it.”

Breakdown’s affectionate smile turned devious. Gentle servos became all-knowing and quick, wasting no time to touch every inch of Knock Out’s body. _“Of course.”_


End file.
